


First Time We Met (But I Remembered You)

by goofygoober



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chapters aren't related to one another unless stated, Drabbles, M/M, Possible mentions of other NCT members, Romance, more tags to be added with more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofygoober/pseuds/goofygoober
Summary: mark loves lucas no matter the name, and lucas loves mark no matter the day.





	1. A Howlin' Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> none of these chapters will be beta read, so i apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes

As he last minute checked his attire in the bathroom mirror, red lips pulled up to stare at and adjust the fake fangs, a knock resounded through the small space.

"Mark, you ready yet? We're gonna be late," his boyfriend's voice reminded, muffled behind the door.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." One last glance then he was already swinging open the door, catching his taller boyfriend momentarily off guard by the sudden action. He gave the man a once over, then a twice over, before furrowing his brows. "That's it?"

"What?" Offense rung clear in the older’s voice as he glanced down to look at his own outfit - a casual ensemble of a tee and jeans accompanied by the characterizing animal ears and tail - before picking his gaze up to stare back at Mark. "Why? Something wrong with it?"

"It's so... basic." Mark held hesitancy with that last word, almost mumbling it out in an attempt to restrain the impact it may have on the other's feelings.

"Werewolves don't need to be as dressy as some species, Mr. lemme-spend-3-hours-fixing-my-makeup-and-fake-blood. They're perfectly normal citizens of society...until the full moon comes out," he quickly tags on at the end.

"Uh huh," unconvinced by the whole spiel, Mark folded his arms over his chest. "Just say you got lazy and be done with it, Lucas." He brushed past the other to make his way to the front door, expecting the other to follow behind, which he did, but not before granting a clear scoff.

“Don't hate just because I decided to be resourceful this year and not spend extra on clothes.” Only an uninterested hum was given at Lucas’s retort, which earned a quiet huff in response to that.

Just when Mark assumed the conversation was over and he began to slip on his shoes, a familiar pair of muscular arms wound themselves around his middle effectively tugging him back against a solid chest. An additional weight, as well, propped itself upon his shoulder as Lucas’s warm breath ghosted over the shell of Mark’s ear, “Even after letting you have my knot yesterday, this is the thanks I get? You're so mean to me, Markie.” His voice dropped impossibly low after each syllable uttered, sending an involuntary shudder to crawl up Mark's spine. Curse the instant effect this man had over him.

“Oh my god… that’s so weird! How do you even know to say these things?? Never say that again. Ever!” He buried his flustered face deep in his palms as a drawled out groan in embarrassment left him. Where his boyfriend could find the confidence to shamelessly say these things, Mark didn’t know.

“Don’t act like that didn’t turn you on a little bit,” Lucas purred into his ear. He fucking  _ purred _ , at this point, Mark was letting out strings of straggled whines as he quickly turned in his lover’s hold and (weakly) tried to push his chest away with whatever strength he could muster.

“Wolves are related to dogs, they don’t purr, you weirdo!”

Feigned hurt marred Lucas’s expression, “First you criticize my outfit, and now my attitude? You haven’t even sunk your fangs in yet and I’m already feeling wounded.”

Mark rolled his eyes, not even the least bit fazed by the comment and expression, but before he had the chance to respond he was already being cut off by his own voice as he emitted a small squeak in surprise when hoisted off his feet. A chuckle bellowed in mockery from the taller, “You’re a bat not a mouse, they don't squeak,” parroting Mark’s earlier remark.

How desperately Mark wanted to correct him, but he couldn't, not in this position where he's already forced him to curl his arms around Lucas’s neck and his legs around his torso. Even if he won the verbal debate, it was meaningless to his knowing overall disadvantage and loss.

“What happened to being late?” He chose to mumble out instead with empty bitterness is his tone.

“They’ll understand, besides, it's mating season after all,” flashing one of his stupidly charming smiles as he whisks his smaller boyfriend away to their bedroom before any further complaints can be exchanged.


	2. Red Means "Stop"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you need a little near-death experience to make your heart race.

His heart ached. Horribly. How long had it been since the split, since the infamous message first appeared that still continues to relay behind his eyelids every time he closed them. Days? Weeks? Months? He wasn't sure anymore. Time seemed to slow and the constant rainy, winter weather did nothing to aid in his despair. Perhaps he was being a bit dramatic, but how could he not when what he assumed a 5 years relationship was going smoothly until proven wrong with an abrupt cut off - over text no less.

His phone felt heavy in his pants pocket. How often he tried, and failed, to delete the thread of text messages. He had gone so far as, once, getting himself piss drunk to disable the portion of his brain where logic and cowardice rule, but each time his eyes - focused or unfocused - read over that last message, those simple two words:  _ we’re done _ , he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Thus, the cycle continued.

Whatever day it was, however long ago it was, it still lingered in the back of his mind and reappeared like a wound that would never fully heal. A wound that he would go back to and reopen over and over again since it was the last thing that connected  _ him _ to  _ her _ . Even if it was just one-sided.

Some days, he would think he saw her in passing only to be mistaken when he does a double take. He wasn’t sure which was worse, wishing to see her or thinking he had seen her. After all, if they had the (mis)fortune of crossing paths again, what would he do? It was just another hypothetical to haunt him during sleepless nights.

Bags had begun to form under his eyes with caffeine and sugar having replaced his blood. He didn’t have the privilege to take a break from life to bundle up in his sheets for days on end to wallow over a lost love that didn’t love him back anymore. He had to continue on like everyone else, pushing through an ache he couldn’t heal with handfuls of pills (well, he actually could, but that wasn’t an extent he had quite reached yet). He only hoped that time would work its magic and heal the pain as has been stated among all those tumblr quotes.

He stood at the corner of a crosswalk, watching the red numbers tick down as cars sped by in quick whips of wind. He wanted to get home, that was the only thing keeping him up on his feet for this long: the sweet release of sleep calling after him. But it was at least another ten minutes walk before he could come close to his front doorstep. 20 more seconds before he could cross. His head lulled side to side, tempted to doze and just about to when a familiar laugh caught his ears. His posture stiffened upright almost instantly, eyes roaming over the mass of people on either side of the street until -  _ there _ . There she was again. Was that really she though? It couldn’t be, because it never was.

He shook his head, raising a hand from the inside of his jacket pocket to rub at his worn eyes. It wasn’t she. It wasn’t. _It_ _wasn’t_. But as he let his arm fall back to his side, the same soft looking brunette locks he used to run his fingers through, and the contagious smile he used to kiss, were all staring back at him. Feet ahead of him, there she was, there she _really_ was.

“Doye-”

“Hey! Watch out!”

A jolt back. Car horns resounded through the busy space as hushed murmurs of  _ ‘are you okay’ _ and  _ ‘what happened’ _ were exchanged. Seconds later did he snap free from his reverie, finding himself sitting on the wet ground and staring up at a pair of dark eyes that looked back at him incredulously. He quickly sat up and looked around, more so across the street, only to see she was gone. Had his mind tricked him again?

“Bro, are you insane? Do you have a death wish or something?!” He turned his eyes back onto the male who, he assumed, was the reason he was sitting on the rain-stained sidewalk. He couldn’t tell if it was just the panic of the guy’s tone but his voice sounded oddly high-pitched, and strangely cute.

He didn’t realize he hadn’t responded yet until the same guy was snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Hey, you still there? God, please don’t have any brain damage… you didn’t even hit your head, I don’t know how that would happen.” The last part seemed to be more of a whisper to guy’s self, but it went noticed nonetheless.

“Oh, uh, sorry?” That didn’t seem like the response the stranger wanted as his expression contorted into something of - confusion? Worry? Dumbfoundedness? It wasn’t clear.

“Yeah well… just don’t go walking in the line of traffic next time, alright?” He just nodded at the unnamed male’s reprimanding.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks, uhhh…”   


“Mark,” the male introduced, offering out a hand to help the still seated man up.

“Ah. Well, thank you, Mark,” he said with a nod, taking Mark’s offered hand and hoisting himself up.

“Don’t mention it, just be careful next time, um -”

“Lucas.”   
  
“Lucas.” Mark repeated with a firm nod. “Just be careful next time then, Lucas,” offering a small smile and releasing Lucas’s hand once he was upright once more. “What had you running into traffic anyway?”

He was silent for a breath of a second before giving a small shrug, eyes picking up to gaze across where he believed she previously was. “Just thought I saw someone I knew.”

Mark gave but a neutral hum in response, following Lucas’s eyes and also staring at the other side of the road. “Must’ve been someone important if they made you blindly risk your life like that.” That evoked a small chuckle from Lucas.

“Yeah, they were,” he responded with a small smile as he turned his attention back to the shorter male in front of him. Silence stilled the air between them for a few seconds as the conversation came a natural end. Lucas, never being one for awkward ends, gestured in the direction of the crosswalk, red numbers ticking down again, “Are you heading this way too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we stan instant and unrealistic character development uwu
> 
> this honestly could've been really dark but sadly i was in a soff mood today  
> next time!!


	3. It's Over, Isn't It? (Isn't It Over)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one thing leads to another which leads to a mess.

"Lucas, can you please slow down? Let's talk about this!" The taller abruptly stopped in his long strides, instantly twisting his body back as he stared down to the shorter chasing after. His eyes wide and brows furrowed, Mark was almost frightened. Only so few times had Lucas ever been angry - truly genuinely furious - and while each other those moments proved understandable in their own right, this moment didn't.

"What's there to talk about. I know what I saw, and I know what you did!"

"Lucas, it's not like that-"

"So you didn't just got and kiss Kang Daniel on the fucking lips?"

"Lucas," Mark started, the volume of his voice having dropped off towards the end, allowing Lucas the perfect opportunity to speak up once more.

"Save it, I don't want to fucking hear about any more of your fucking lies." Now that was a harsh blow. Mark would've owned up to most of his mistakes, he was a man of pride and integrity, he was willing to point out his wrongs in order to make rights. But while he would admit to many things, Mark Lee was no liar.

"Excuse me?" Offense laced every enunciated syllable.

"I wouldn't have cared as much about you smacking lips with ol' mister perfect back there if you had just owned up to it," Lucas explained, seemingly more exasperated now than frustrated as a heavy sigh escaped him before he continued, "Just yesterday you were saying how much you were finally over the guy, and now I see his tongue halfway down your damn throat? That just doesn't add up, Mark."

"Lucas..."

"What hurts the most is that you couldn't even trust me enough to be honest. Me, your best friend, the person you tell everything to, the person who knows all your secrets just like how you know all of mine?" A bitter chuckle rumbled past Lucas's pressed lips. "But I guess I didn't know all of your secrets then, huh?"

"No, Lucas, please-" Mark took steps forward, reached out for the other's wrist only to miss as the taller moved back.

"It's fine," there's uncertainty, "it's fine," he needed to repeat again with seemingly more assurance, be it for himself or Mark, it was unclear. "Not like I can force you to tell me things anyway, I've got no control over you, it's not like you're-" he pauses for a second, "never mind, forget it."

Mark's brows scrunched together. "It's not like I'm.. what?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything." He turned away once more, his back facing Mark's front as he made motion to start walking again.

Mark followed not too far behind, refusing to relent on the discussion, "Tell me."

"No," was the only curt response given, and was to be the only one Mark would receive as he asked another nth times, until finally:

"Shut the fuck up already, you're pissing me off! Go away!"

"Not until you tell me what you were about to say!" Mark threw back just as Lucas turned to face him again.

"I was going to say it's not like you're a nuisance, but obviously I was fucking wrong with how you're acting right now!" Mark knew he didn't mean that, he couldn't have. It wouldn't have made sense within the context of the conversation if he did. He knew Lucas was just angry, just letting off some boiled over steam.

But that didn't make it hurt any less.

Mark dropped his head, bangs shrouding over his eyes as his jaw clenched to match the tight fists at his sides. "Alright, I get it now. You need some time to cool off. Fine. I'll leave you alone like you want." He took a deep breath, a loud inhale through his nose with a huffed exhale from his mouth.

He lifted his head up once more, eyes hardened and features born into what could've been a permanent frown by then. He appeared as a spitting image of someone ready to fight if not for the telltale tears that began to brim his eyes.

"Just don't fucking ever talk to me again even after you've cooled the hell down." His dull, short nails dug crescents into his palms. "If you think I'm a nuisance, you're just nothing. A speck of dust, a waste of space, and nothing worth my time."

Mark was the one to turn away this time as a heaviness filled his chest, but even as his heart urged him to go back and make amends, his mind knew it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bestfriends lumark who had a misunderstanding and are fighting & avoiding each other
> 
> **sorry i kind of omitted the "avoiding each other" part

**Author's Note:**

> most of these concepts / ideas are suggestions from my cc  
> hope you like them!!
> 
> follow me on twt [@twentyheiteen](https://twitter.com/twentyheiteen) for more lumark / markhei content!


End file.
